


Bar (Frikey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Frikey [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Club AU, Franks new to the whole ‘gay thing’, Frikey, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of a bj, alley smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Frank and Mikey make use of the alley behind a bar.
Relationships: Background James Dewees/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship
Series: Frikey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582942
Kudos: 19





	Bar (Frikey)

Frank hated this. He regretted everything. Well, not everything but.. he regretted this.

He regretted telling his best friend, Ray, that he thought he might be gay. Well maybe not, Ray was his only openly gay friend, apart from Rays boyfriend, James. Frank had blurted it out over an intense game of Mario Kart. Well, he more had a breakdown over an intense game of Mario Kart. He hadn't meant to do it but he'd been confused for awhile and it was just awkward to bring up something like that. At least, it was to Frank.

_"Fuhk me!" Frank exclaimed, loosing yet another round of the beloved game._

_"Well I mean if you were gay-" Ray joked._

_"Lucky I might be then, Toro. Pity you have a boyfr-" Frank looked at his shocked best friend in fear. Yes, he'd wanted to tell Ray but he'd planned something more graceful._

_Ray stared with his mouth slightly agape. "Sorry what?" Frank had always made it clear as day to everyone that he was one hundred percent straight._

_"N-Nothing! I said- I said fuhk you!" Frank horribly covered up._

_Ray turned down the Wii music and put his controller down. "Frank.."_

_"I didn't say anything!" Frank yelled back at him, vision blurred with tears. He was confused, no doubt. He'd never questioned himself before. He'd always been sure he was straight. He had so many girlfriends to prove himself._

_Frank suddenly felt two arms wrap around him. He leaned into Ray and cried. "Shh... you're okay, I've got you. Wanna talk about it?"_

_Frank took a shaky breath. "I always thought I was straight but... there was this boy at the cafe we went to and I thought he was really pretty and I'm scared because- I'm straight! I'm not supposed to think those things about boys!"_

_Ray sighed. "Frank.. It's okay. Maybe you could be bi?" Ray suggested. Frank looked down sadly and nodded._

_"Mario and ice cream...?" Frank asked softly. Ray chuckled and nodded. "Of course. But we're gonna have to talk about this at some point."_

And they had. Frank had cried a lot, which he totally wouldn't admit.

Now Frank was following Rays tall stature into a sea of sweaty men. He'd always been one to jump in at the deep end, a gay bar seemed perfect. Well, not anymore.

Frank gripped onto the back of Rays shirt the entire way to the bar, not wanting to get lost. Ray found two empty stools beside another man. He hopped up on one and started to kiss at the mans neck.

"Hey man. Fuhk off. I'm waiting on my- Ray!" James grinned and wrapped his arms around Ray. Frank left the couple to snog the face off each other whilst he hopped up and ordered himself a beer.

Frank nodded to the bartender when his beer was slid into his hands. He took a sip and cradled it like a life line. He looked around the venue. It was dark and smoky. The smell of alcohol, sweat and sex filled the air. Frank scrunched up his nose a little.

He looked at the people next, that is what he was here for after all. Frank internally groaned. The dance floor was made up of mostly very old men hoping to snag a sugar baby and boys decked out in full pride gear. Frank tipped his head back and downed the rest of the bottle.

Frank glanced over at the pair beside him just as another beer was handed to him. Ray and James were really going at it. Frank tapped Rays shoulder. "Hey!"

Ray slowly turned, lips red and swollen. "I'm going to dance!" Frank yelled over the music, pointing to the dance floor as backup. Ray just nodded at him and turned back to his boyfriend.

Frank rolled his eyes and made his way through the sea of people. He gripped onto his beer tightly. He scurried passed the old men, only giving time for one of them to grope his ass.

Frank looked around at everyone, scoping out his best bet. He froze, body swaying unintentionally with the movement of others.

A boy. Well duh.

A boy that captivated Frank. He was taller than him, maybe shorter than Ray, with legs to die for. He was petit which was shown off by his unbelievably tight shirt. His hair was matted to his head at this point but Frank could imagine him fussing over it before he came. His eyes (Frank couldn't tell the colour. All eyes look dark in disco light) were rimmed with a thin layer of black. The boy was dancing with someone he looked similar to.

The other boy was shorter and chubbier and was wearing looser and blacker clothes. His black hair fell to his shoulders. Frank didn't pay much attention to him though. His attention was won over.

Frank quickly shoved his way to the boy. He didn't have a plan. He just wanted this boy. He stopped about a foot away from him, not sure where to go from here.

Mikeys eyes landed on the short boy in front of him. He was wearing all black, his hair cut into a faux hawk with red sides. Mikey could tell he didn't belong here. He sent the boy a smile before continuing to dance beside his brother.

Mikey and Gerard always went to the club together, Gerard too nervous to go alone. It was also so that they could stick up for each other. They weren't that strong but two is better than one.

Gerard smiled and nudged his baby brother, making a subtle gesture to Franks awestruck face. Mikey giggled and waved at him.

Franks mouth opened a little, Mikey couldn't tell if he was shocked or trying to say something. Mikey leaned forward and gently grabbed his hands, pulling him in to dance.

Frank regained his motor controls, dancing with the boy in front of him. He gave him a smile to show he wasn't completely retarded. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Franks neck and leaned in to yell in his ear, which totally didn't give Frank shivers.

"I'm Mikey!"

Frank grinned. "Frank!" He yelled back. The boy smiled, his teeth on show. Franks heart skipped a beat.

"Wanna get outta here, Frank?"

Frank felt all the blood rushing downwards as the boy swayed in front of him. He nodded quickly and necked the rest of his beer.

He let Mikey pull him out of the loud sweaty club and into the back alley. Frank looked around, there was a smoker and a couple going at it. Frank hit his head, hoping to stop the ringing in his ears.

Mikey smiled at him, gently pressing him against the wall. "You look nervous."

Frank only now noticed the smell of alcohol on Mikeys breath. He was tipsy, not drunk. Frank cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah uh.. never been with a guy.." Frank trailed off, cringing at himself.

Mikey bit his lip. "If you don't wanna do anything-"

"No! I do! I just.."

"I could blow you?"

Frank felt his entire face heat up. He couldn't believe how awkward he was. He nodded dumbly. Frank watched Mikey sink to his knees in front of him and helped him with the belt and buttons.

When he wandered back to Ray and James he was sporting a new sharpie tattoo and a lazy grin. Ray grinned at the number sprawled on his friends hand and lifted it up to read.

"Mikey, huh? Good kid. He's innocent too."

Frank couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
